Modern wind turbines actively optimize the pitch of the blades for each operational situation A pitch reference position must be established for each blade geometry based on a selected aerodynamic or structural characteristic of the blade, such as a chord line or zero lift line. Zero pitch commonly means that the chord line at a given radial position on the blade, such as at the tip, aligns with the rotation plane of the blade with the leading edge forward The pitch control system must know the exact pitch azimuth of the blade as a reference in order to accurately optimize pitch Setting the pitch reference point is done during the installation of the turbine. Currently there is no fast and reliable way to do this, and errors may occur